Wristbands for use in admitting and identifying patients for both in patient and out patient care are routinely used in the medical community today. The assignee hereof owns a number of patents disclosing and claiming various inventive wristband suited to this medical field application, and which have experienced great commercial success. Examples of these include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,933,993; 6,000,160; 6,067,739; 6,438,881; 6,510,634; 6,748,687; 7,047,682; 7,017,293; and 7,017,294, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. These patented wristbands have been made and sold by the millions. Some are sized for use on adults and others are sized for use on infants and even newborns having the smallest of wrists or ankles. The wristband designs shown in these prior patents have straight edges along their length, and they have been accepted as safe and comfortable for all their intended users. Nevertheless, as demonstrated by the continuing series of patent filings, the assignee has endeavored to continuously improve its wristband designs to the continuing benefit of the consuming public.
In many wristband designs, especially in those wristbands which are thin, an edge is created along its length which, for wearers with sensitive skin such as newborn babies, or should the wristband be inadvertently applied too tightly about the wearer's wrist or ankle, could actually create an abrasion or even a fine cut (like a paper cut) in the wearer's wrist or ankle. For newborns, some of whom have wristbands placed on both ankles, the wristband on the right leg could cause an abrasion or cut on the left leg as the baby thrashes about, and vice versa. While these instances are rare, and would ordinarily be avoided by a careful and attentive medical staff, it does provide an opportunity for improvement. It is noted that for convenience the word “wrist” is intended to refer to any limb and the phrase “wristband” is intended to refer to a band worn around any limb.
As a result of the assignee's continuing efforts to improve these wristband designs, the inventor herein has succeeded in designing an improvement which increases the comfort, and reduces the risk of harm, for not only the assignee's designs but also virtually all other flexible wristbands. In simple terms, the inventor has succeeded in developing a “bending yielding feature” for softening the edge pressure exerted by the edges of the wristband to the wearer's wrist or ankle. This bending yielding feature is especially useful for wristband designs in popular use today which are made of flexible vinyl or other thin plastic laminates. These materials are quite strong which allow them to be made from especially thin or lightweight plies, thereby increasing the likelihood that they exhibit a sharp edge which when pressed against the wrist or ankle is likely to cut or abrade it.
In simple terms, a “bending yielding feature” can be understood as any design that, inter alia, essentially adds “yieldability”, adds flex, or presents a smooth surface to a wearer's skin. In essence, a non-linear edge would seem to the inventor to satisfy this requirement. Examples of this feature include a scalloped edge design, a “toothed” edge design, a “slotted” edge design, a “folded over” edge design, and other “non-straight” edges. Some of these designs extend the length of the edge to be longer than a straight line measurement. Others of these designs provide design elements that are more flexible than a simple straight edge would provide. Still others, such as a folded over edge, provide an actual cushion at the edge which comes into contact with the wearer's wrist as the wrist is flexed or ankle as it is flexed. All are enough to help prevent a sharp edge from coming into contact with the wearer's wrist or ankle as the wrist or ankle is flexed.
In some wristband designs, there is an information receiving area or panel of the wristband that is usually wider (but need not be) than a strap portion or otherwise designated to receive information. For those designs having one portion of the wristband wider than other portions, it is considered preferable that the bending yielding feature be applied along the wider portion as that portion is normally the part of the wristband that comes into contact with the wrist or ankle first. It is also considered preferable that the bending yielding feature be formed along substantially the entire length of both opposing sides of the wider panel portion. Should there be no portion wider than another, as is the case for some designs shown in the assignee's patents identified above, then it is considered preferable that the bending yielding feature be formed along substantially the entirety of at least one side of the length that ordinarily would come into contact with a wearer's wrist or ankle as the wristband is worn and the wrist or ankle is flexed. However, forming the feature in both sides is considered to also be beneficial and is intended as one embodiment of the present invention.
While the principal advantages and features of the invention have been described above, a greater understanding may be attained by referring to the drawings and detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows.